


A perilous game

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Bickering, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Workplace Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “A volte sembra che non riusciamo a stare lontani per più di un paio di minuti. È malsano, e incredibilmente pericoloso.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	A perilous game

**A perilous game**

_運命 – Unmei (Destino)_

“Non hai mai la sensazione che siamo troppo vicini?”

Yamada sapeva di cosa stesse parlando Daiki, ma non era disposto a mostrarlo.

“In che modo?” chiese, innocentemente, dopo l’ennesimo tocco incauto troppo in pubblico per essere sicuro.

“Sai in che modo.” Daiki ghignò, scuotendo la testa. “A volte sembra che non riusciamo a stare lontani per più di un paio di minuti. È malsano, e incredibilmente pericoloso.”

Ryosuke ridacchiò.

“Il destino ci ha uniti, Dai-chan. Siamo praticamente intoccabili.” passò la mano sulla gamba del più grande. “Beh... tu, comunque, sei molto toccabile.” mormorò.

Daiki avrebbe voluto continuare a parlarne, ma si arrese subito.

In qualche modo, Yamada sapeva sempre come distrarlo alla perfezione.

“Quindi niente mani al proprio posto durante l’ItaJan o i concerti?”

“Niente mai a posto mai, Arioka Daiki.”

Tutto sommato, pensò Daiki, era una buona condanna.

_薬指 – Kusuriyubi (Anulare)_

Vedere Daiki lottare contro sé stesso era esilarante per Ryosuke.

Per giorni aveva chiaramente voluto dirgli qualcosa, e per giorni aveva cercato di non farlo.

“Non hai commentato l’anello, Dai-chan. Molto maleducato da parte tua.” gli disse allora, stanco di aspettare.

Arioka aggrottò le sopracciglia, prendendo un respiro profondo.

“Beh, te l’ho regalato io. Mi sembra chiaro che mi piaccia.” disse a denti stretti, facendo ridere Yamada.

“Oh, andiamo! Niente da dire sul fatto che lo porti all’anulare?” chiese.

“Lo fai perché vuoi farlo o per sfidarmi?” chiese allora Daiki, serio.

“Perché rappresenta il nostro legame segreto.” rispose Ryosuke. “Perché significa che mi ami, perché ogni volta che lo guardo penso a te.”

Daiki ci pensò per un momento.

“Allora puoi lasciarlo esattamente dov’è.”

_巣 – Su (Nido)_

Chiusero la porta, e Ryosuke si innervosì pensando che Daiki fosse sul punto di esplodere.

“Non puoi davvero far passare il tenermi la mano durante le prove come fanservice, Ryosuke. C’erano le telecamere.”

“Mi dispiace.” rispose il più piccolo, cercando di apparire contrito. “Mi sono distratto, io... è difficile concentrarmi su quello che non posso fare quando siamo con gli altri. È così semplice pensare che sia sempre in questa specie di nido che mi protegge, non importa cosa faccia.”

A quello, Daiki riuscì a sorridere.

“Non chiederei niente di meglio che chiamarti casa ovunque siamo, Ryo-chan.” disse, tenero. “Ma per il momento mi piacerebbe davvero che tenessimo il lavoro.”

Yamada cercò di nascondere un ghigno.

“Per il momento.” rimarcò, e ora che era al sicuro prese la mano del fidanzato, determinato a tenerla finché poteva.

_罪 – Tsumi (Peccato)_

“Dai-chan, perché non lo provi?”

Era quasi affascinante come Yamada riuscisse ad approfittarsi delle debolezze di Daiki in modo così regolare durante l’ItaJan. Ogni volta in cui c’era qualcosa di bollente, piccante o acido, il più piccolo faceva sempre il suo nome.

E mentre era certo che le fan apprezzassero – Ariyama di qua e Ariyama di là – Daiki sapeva anche che in quei momenti il fatto che Yamada lo chiamasse non aveva niente a che vedere con l’amore, con lo stare insieme o qualsiasi altro peccato potessero commettere a porte chiuse.

Durante quei momenti, tutto quello che importava a Ryosuke era infastidirlo, e sceglieva Daiki perché sapeva come farlo meglio.

Mentre camminava verso l’umeboshi, l’inferno in viso, Daiki pensava che comunque amava quanto sembrasse infantile Ryosuke in quel momento, e che era fortunato che condividessero così tanto, oltre all’essere innamorati.

_脱ぐ – Nugu (Spogliare)_

Il cuore di Daiki stava cedendo.

Sapeva che Ryosuke si era accorto del modo in cui l’aveva guardato con quell’abito da sposa, ed era certo che sarebbe stato preso in giro per molto tempo a venire, ma adesso che il più piccolo si stava spogliando, Daiki rischiava di impazzire.

“Hai bisogno di una mano?” mormorò.

“Pensavo che avessi la regola di non spogliarmi quando siamo in pubblico.” lo provocò Yamada, togliendosi il vestito. “Ammettilo. Ti sta facendo effetto.”

“Sì.” confermò Daiki. “Potrei riconsiderare l’essere cauti in questo momento.”

Yamada gli andò incontro, dandogli un bacio all’angolo della bocca.

“Pervertito.” sussurrò.

Daiki non si sarebbe dovuto sorprendere; avrebbe dovuto tenere in mente che Yamada sarebbe stato un pericolo eterno per lui, e la volta successiva avrebbe solo dovuto attendere nell’altra stanza. Per essere sicuri.

_冬 – Fuyu (Inverno)_

“Avrei potuto morire, Dai-chan!”

Yamada aveva decisamente una tendenza al tragico.

“Sono certo che lo staff non l’avrebbe permesso, Ryo-chan.”

“Ti sbagli. Siamo nel bel mezzo dell’inverno, si congelava e loro ridevano tutti! Non ho mai desiderato così tanto che ci fossi tu con me, sarebbe stato molto meglio. A volte, Yabu è proprio uno stronzo.”

Daiki rise, abbracciandolo.

“Mentre io sono cosa, il tuo angelo custode? Come ti avrei potuto proteggere?”

Yamada ci pensò un po’ su, poi scrollò le spalle.

“Non lo so. Mi sarei sentito più al sicuro. E dopo ti avrei abbracciato, il che sarebbe stato bello.”

Tutto sommato, Daiki pensò che fosse davvero una pessima idea fargli notare che solo per quello era felice di non essere andato con loro.

Ma non c’era ragione di punzecchiare un orso già arrabbiato, spaventato e lamentoso. Nessuna.

_無駄 – Muda (Inutile)_

“Dimmi, Dai-chan, perché quando ti parlo mentre giriamo sto attentando alle nostre carriere, mentre non è un problema quando lo fa Kei-chan?” gli chiese Yamada, alzando un sopracciglio.

Daiki andò nel panico. Sono un po’.

“Beh, perché non torno a casa con Kei-chan tutte le sere, Ryo. Non è che ci sia qualche segreto da mantenere lì.”

“Ma è la stessa cosa. Quindi se lui ha il diritto di mettere le sue manacce su di te, non vedo perché non mi sia permesso fare lo stesso.”

“Perché quando lo fai tu hai tutto un altro scopo in mente rispetto a Kei.” gli fece notare, con un ghigno.”

Daiki sapeva che era inutile discutere; e comunque, non ne aveva davvero voglia.

Per quanto poco senso avesse, un Yamada geloso era sempre una tragedia meravigliosa per lui. A prescindere dalle conseguenze.

_夢 – Yume (Sogno)_

“È stato bello, vero?”

Daiki sbuffò.

“Non so se sia stato meglio vederti sposare Yuto o vestirsi da sposa e farsi sposare da te. Davvero.” ribatté, con una smorfia.

Yamada rise.

“Per me, ovviamente la seconda. Mi dispiace di averti detto che eri brutto, quando effettivamente eri abbastanza carino. Forse abbiamo sbagliato tutto in questa relazione, per tutti questi anni.”

Daiki sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente, Ryo-chan, sogni. Non renderla una strana perversione, perché non ti vengo dietro.”

Ma Yamada lo sapeva, non c’era praticamente niente che Daiki gli avrebbe negato, non quando se lo metteva in testa, non quando lo chiedeva sul serio.

Doveva cominciare a lavorarci. Sarebbe stato così divertente.

_留守 – Rusu (Assenza)_

“Hai scalato una dannatissima montagna.”

Yamada ancora non riusciva a crederci, e l’espressione sul suo viso fece inorgoglire Daiki.

“Sì, così pare. Non male, vero?”

“Saresti potuto cadere giù in un baratro e morire, stupido idiota! Non c’hai pensato? Tua madre sarebbe stata distrutta, _io_ sarei stato distrutto.” prese un respiro profondo. “Non hai pensato a quello che mi avrebbe fatto la tua assenza? Ora suppongo che dovrei restare seduto a casa ogni volta che non ci sei e pensare che sia da qualche parte a rischiare la tua stupida vita!”

Tutto l’orgoglio che provava Daiki, improvvisamente scomparve.

“Mi dispiace, Ryo-chan.” disse, accondiscendente. “Non ho pensato. Prometto che non scalerò mai più una montagna in vita mia.:”

Sapeva di meritare il cuscino che gli lanciò il più piccolo, ma pensava anche che ne valesse decisamente la pena.

_偶然 – Guuzen (Per caso)_

Ogni volta in cui era con Ryosuke e Chinen, Daiki si sentiva come se stesse lottando contro il destino.

Lo pensava mentre aspettava al buio, con quegli stupidi vegetali incredibilmente inquietanti attorno a lui, ancora in grado di sentire Yuri e Ryo che ridevano a crepapelle.

“Andiamo, ridatemi la scala! Non è affatto divertente!” gridò, sapendo che non sarebbe stato ascoltato.

Entrambi tiravano fuori il peggio l’uno dall’altro, ma per quanto sembrassero anime gemelle, Daiki li conosceva meglio.

Non c’era niente di romantico fra di loro, non importava quello che pensavano le fan.

Erano solo due bambini, con un serio bisogno di essere raddrizzati.

E se per caso l’avessero lasciato uscire di lì, Daiki l’avrebbe fatto.

O, nel peggiore dei casi, avrebbe minacciato di dirlo a Yabu.

_づき – Dzuki (Strano)_

C’era qualcosa di decisamente strano.

C’era un senso di destino incombente che Daiki non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso, non importava quanto ci provasse.

“Non mi hai detto una parola per tutte le riprese oggi, Ryo-chan. Va tutto bene?” chiese, più preoccupato di quanto ci tenesse a mostrare.

“Non ti ho...” Yamada spalancò la bocca, incredulo. “Visto? Sei completamente pazzo. Ti lamenti quando ti parlo e ti lamenti quando non lo faccio. Io non so più come comportarmi, Dai-chan.” disse, scuotendo la testa.

“Oh. Quindi era solo per essere sicuri? Nient’altro?” chiese Daiki, agitato.

“Non lo so. Adesso potrei essere davvero arrabbiato.” bofonchiò Ryosuke.

Daiki sorrise, avvicinandosi e baciandolo.

“Non smettere mai di parlarmi, Ryo. Non ne vale la pena.”

Pensò di averlo sentito dire qualcosa di simile a ‘psicopatico’, ma comunque stava sorridendo.

_豚 – Buta (Maiale)_

Daiki fissava Ryosuke.

Il più piccolo si stava cambiando, apparentemente perso nel suo mondo, ignaro dello spettatore silenzioso dietro di lui.

Daiki gli accarezzò il corpo con gli occhi, concentrandosi su di esso più a lungo possibile, poi fece un verso frustrato.

“Sai, a volte mi mancano i tempi in cui ti chiamavamo ‘buta’. Era più semplice starti intorno prima che diventassi...”

Yamada si voltò lentamente, e fortunatamente per Daiki stava sorridendo.

Lo raggiunse sul letto, montandogli a cavalcioni e protendendosi in avanti.

“Che diventassi cosa?” disse, ridacchiando. “Ti manca davvero, Dai-chan?” chiese poi, con tono il più lascivo possibile, facendo perdere un battito al cuore di Daiki.

“No.” ansimò. “Non mi manca per niente.”

Non importava quanto fosse difficile; non avrebbe cambiato quello che stava vedendo con nessun maiale al mondo.

_プレゼント – Purezento (Present)_

“Mi hai baciato sulla guancia.” disse Yamada, sconvolto.

Gli altri intorno a loro ridacchiarono, e cominciarono a fare battutacce, mentre Daiki scrollava le spalle.

“Suppongo di sì.” ribatté, con semplicità.

“Davanti ad altre persone. C’erano fan che ci guardavano e mi hai dato un bacio sulla guancia.” continuò Yamada, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Mi hai tradito? Hai fatto qualcosa per cui devo perdonarti=”

Daiki rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Consideralo un regalo, Ryo-chan. E un’occasione unica.” si guardò intorno, poi gli diede un bacio sulle labbra. “Ti amo, chibi.” mormorò, lasciandolo lì, attonito.

Yamada era senza parole.

Arioka Daiki era un completo enigma per lui, alle volte.

E visto dove portava, era un mistero che non aveva intenzione di svelare presto.


End file.
